


Just Another Day at Work

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bad news is that more aliens show up in Detroit. The good news is that Fanzone finds his new best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day at Work

Captain Fanzone had reached a point in his career where he didn't question things anymore. It was much, much better for his mental health.

So a wooden box had appeared out of nowhere in the middle of Detroit. And then people had come out of it. And one of them said he was an alien. Sure, why not? He'd seen weirder things before. By now, he'd learned not to ask too much. There usually wasn't enough time for long explanations anyway.

Right now, for example, two of the people who had just arrived - the curly-haired alien with the _grin_ and the young woman with no survival instinct whatsoever - were running around all over the place, trying to get some weird looking machine out of Lugnut's way. The third newcomer, who had introduced himself as Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, seemed to be the only one in the group with common sense.

"I don't know what's worse," he said, "the aliens that come to take over the world, or the aliens who think they know everything and won't let me do my job!"

"Tell me about it," Fanzone grunted. "I know Prime and his team mean well, but they're so... oh, look, there's Bulkhead wrecking my car _again_."

"Sorry," the Autobot called from afar, sheepish, and then went back to chasing Blitzwing. Who seemed to be enjoying himself, in fact. The Captain tried very, very hard not to think about that.

"I understand," the Brigadier replied, nodding in agreement. "The Doctor is a good fellow, really, but he lacks... discipline."

True enough, at the moment he seemed more interested in figuring out how Ratchet's mods worked than in, say, stopping the Decepticons. But Fanzone didn't have time to point it out, because the young woman - Smith, was it? - hurried towards them.

"Sorry to bother you, Captain, but we need to borrow your megaphone," she said. "And a paperclip."

And then she was running again, megaphone in hand, before anyone could react.

"Well," said Fanzone, "looks like they'll be a while. How 'bout some coffee?"

"Excellent idea."


End file.
